Tranquillus
Personality Tranquillus is much like the meaning of her name. She is quiet and thoughtful, but she gains a lot of attention because of her appearance. Lussy prefers to keep to herself, and is always a source of comfort to her siblings. She is proof that you don't need to speak to say something. Lussy is obsessed with history, and she has no aim to become queen any time soon. She relishes her education, and loves reading the epics of her people. Tranquillus is intelligent, but isn't very into other subjects at school. She spends most of her time in her room or out by the seaside, just sitting and thinking. Tranquillus is kindhearted, but dampened by the knowledge that we are all going to die one day. This fact makes it difficult for her to sleep, and she questions if there is an afterlife or if we just did and we are gone. Despite this, she tries to be pleasant. Tranquillus is always there for her family, and wishes for the kingdom to be in good shape when she is gone. Tranquillus is deeply affected by her father's death, and she tries to fill in the hole by reading about what he has done as a great king. She hopes her mother doesn't remarry, despite wanting Rhinae to be happy, because Tranquillus knows it will only hurt more to fill in a Quaero shaped hole with the wrong shaped peice. When the passing was still recent, Tranquillus was an island of comfort in the middle of a sea of greif. Her siblings came to her individually to talk about it, even the supposedly tough ones. Tranquillus doesn't seem to mind when people bother her, but she does get annoyed of she was in the middle of a train of thought. Her hidden moods change quickly, but she always seems to be mysteriously calm. She seems to be unaffected by what goes on around her, but she always is attentive to the conversation and mood of the people around her. Appearance: Tranquillus is a soft shade of gray, much like the color of a Dusty Miller plant. The play of light on her scales reminds many of Sunlight on silver faux fur. Her scales have a slight tint of dark gray, only on the ends of the tough scale plates on her arms. her face is like her mothers, but softer and rounder. Tranquillus has dark tattoos all over her body. history is happening on the scales lining her underbelly, her wings, and her legs, depicting famous battles and peace treaties, each new queen and royal that is born. Tranquillus also has random symbols, mainly around her eyes, that are from small scriptures she has found. She doesn't know what they mean. Despite what some nobles call "ungainly eyesores" all over her body, she has been called beautiful, but in a way that portrays her as an oddity, and otherworldly. Tranquillus is not standard in looks. Her scales are perfectly normal, and her body is graceful, but her face has the echo of the past because of her resemblance to the ancient queens. This effect is amplified by the queer symbols around her almost iridescent purple-gray eyes. Tranquillus occasionally wears pendants and flowing garments that are written on with red ink, and these enhance her calming and mysterious effect on other dragons. Her face seems to say "I'm ready," as if accepting something that is terrible and inevitable all at once. She is only seen in public on the beach, or at important events. At these, her eyes are downcast and her demeanor submitting. abilities Tranquillus has a calming effect on other dragons, both because of her symbols and her accepting demeanor. She seems easy to talk to when you are nervous, and is generally kind. Tranquillus isn't very active, but is a good climber and flier. She is intelligent and emotionally stable, and is somewhat of an empath, being able to sympathize with almostmany living thing. It is easy for her to see your point of view. Tranquillus isn't good at adressing her own emotions, and isn't good at math or science. She isn't good at music or art, but is an excellent writer and historian. Tranquillus has average mist-breath, and she uses it for her self therapeutically, burning small amounts of the liquid form in her room to calm herself and put herself into a dreaming state. This isn't enough to paralyze her, but it does make her relaxed, tired, and slightly loopy. Backstory: Tranquillus learned at an early age that not everything turns out alright, and that fairy tales were just stories. She looked harder, and found that many things were simply not true: families didn't always love eachother. People didn't take mates forever, and even the smallest dragonet can die at any time. Tranquillus was horrified. What was the point of living if you couldn't depend on anything? Why go on just to be sad. She contemplated death, but it terrified her to think she might not exist anymore. She became entrapped in a twisted maze of darkness, and her flashlight's batteries were running out. Tranquillus was trapped in a state of constant fear and anxiety. What if she died tomorrow? What if her dad died a couple years from now? those were the types of questions she asked herself. One day, her brother Clamoris sat down with her for a talk. He provided comfort, and gave her a hard stare. Snap out of it, he had said. She looked in the mirror at her sad eyes. She told herself that she needed to control her emotions. She needed to be tranquil, like her name. It took her a long time to accept the fact that it was okay that these things were true. Tranquillus struggled to live up to her name, and tried to calm herself by saying everything was alright. When the anesthetic was developed, she tried to use it to calm herself by mixing it with lavender and other herbs. The first time she tried to use it she paralyzed herself for three days. During this time she thought, and found that this logic could calm her. Then Tranquillus tried to think of other things that would naturally calm her instead of trying to use a magical medicine cure. Tranquillus struggled to find things that didn't remind her of the things that made her nervous. One thing that calmed her was peeking into her siblings' rooms to make sure they were all right. The made sure to not wake them. Another thing was addressing the fact that she was paralyzingly afraid of death. She wrestled with it in her own mind, and as she has grown Tranquillus has made a lot of improvements, but it was never stopped haunting her. Tranquillus went out regularly to do small things, like take walks on the seaside and climb up cliffs. these helped clear her mind and allowed her to think. Fresh air also relaxed her. She decided to work on small things, like perfecting the calming herbal remedy she had failed. She also talked with Clamoris, and both learned much from these conversations. She even learned some of his street games. By the time her father died, she was perfectly normal. When Quaero was known to have the bone disease, Tranquillus was stunned. She had always thought her father would see her grow up. She spent one night grieving in public, but then she saw her family's need for her. Tranquillus went to her siblings personally and told them with conviction that everything was going to be all right. When she went to her mother, she said the same thing. Her mother was confused. What had happened to the crying dragonet that she had seen yesterday? Tranquillus notes her confused look and said, "We all have to go sometime or another, mother, and it was his time. For me it's no use crying. I need to be here for my brothers and sisters, but that doesn't mean I don't grieve his death. you must do the same and be there for your subjects." Tranquillus was shattered. Her heart was broken, but seeing how Clamoris was strong, and remembering how she had felt when she told her siblings it was going to be alright kept her going. She glued her heart together with images and stories of the things the great king Quaero had done. How he had saved his people. She moved on. Tranquillus takes advanced fighting and self defense classes, and she has trained on her own for climbing. She is still in private tutoring lessons for advanced history and language arts, but she is near the end of her education. Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:MistWings Category:Content (Articuna-Dragon) Category:Occupation (Student)